elderscrollsfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Sovngarde (Quest)/Archive 1
High King Torygg I actually found him by using Clear Skies and wandering around before I went into Shor's Hall. It's definitely not luck based, he's just found to the left of where either Kodlak Whitemane or Ulfric Stormcloak appear. I don't know where they appear if you've done both the companions quests and the civil war from the imperial side, as I did them on seperate play throughs. Tsun Nothing incredibly different about the check you choose when first speaking to Tsun. I just found it interesting the different ones available. Listing the ones I've seen here: By right of Cleverness. I am the Master of the College of Winterhold. By right of blood. I Listen for the Night Mother. By right of plunder. I am a Nightingale of Nocturnal. By right of glory. I lead the companions of Jorrvaskr. By right of birth. I am Dragonborn. For both blood and plunder, Tsun replies "Welcome I do not offer, but your errand I will not hinder. If my wrath you can withstand." For plunder, he says "Your doom already binds you to your dark mistress, but your errand I will not hinder. If my wrath you can withstand." Implying thieves and murderers aren't welcome... Dragonborn and Sovngarde Why didnt the three people who know the Dragonrend shout enlist the help of Talos to defeat Alduin? He was also dragonborn and a supposed mighty warrior, but conveinently absent from Shor's Hall. Suspicious. Please sign youre posts, Because he's a god with his own realm 01:36, December 12, 2011 (UTC) It's not mentioned on the page, but at least one of the female unnamed heroes in the hall will state that they are also Dragonborn if spoken to, but (like all of the unnamed npc's there) cannot fight Alduin by order of Shor. 09:34, October 7, 2014 (UTC) Journal For Kroq-gar78 —AutoBlood [[User talk:AutoBlood|'Talk']] 17:47, August 4, 2013 (UTC) :Yeah, I added it. Thanks. Kroq-gar78 (talk) 18:26, August 4, 2013 (UTC) Add lead, remove second person The existing article has no lead, and the first section uses the second person extensively. Can someone please update this in the article, starting just after the quest template and finishing just before the Whalebone Bridge heading? ---- Alduin needs to be defeated, but first the Dragonborn needs to learn how he can be defeated. Walkthrough Introduction Upon arrival at Sovngarde, a set of stairs leads down to an area with several large statues. Down the stairs is a Stormcloak soldier. He'll say that he can't reach the Hall of Valor due to the deadly mist. In this mist, Alduin hunts for lost souls to gain power. After the conversation, the path continues through the mist. If the Stormcloak was helped, he will be devoured. Note: The Clear Skies shout can be used to clear the mist. Note: the soldier does not always appear at the beginning, and there is a good chance the soldier will not be encountered until part way through the mist. There is no need to worry, since the mist is harmless regardless of how far it must be penetrated before speaking with the soldier. If Ulfric has been killed, his soul will be here, saying "we can't get anything done in this fog" and telling the Dragonborn to turn back. Also, Galmar Stone-Fist can be found saying "Dragonborn, even in death you dog my steps?" "How come you're here? The king of this realm will cast you out - cursed be your name by all sons of Skyrim, with scorn unceasing." Conversely, if the Stormcloak quest line was followed, Rikke will be here if she was killed. Also, if the Companions quests have been completed, Kodlak Whitemane will be wandering in the fog. Occasionally, Ysgramor will be met in the Hall of Valor. If the Bards' College quest Tending the Flames has been completed, Svaknir, who wrote the verse the Dragonborn retrieved, will be seen along the path. Cubears (talk) 04:06, April 6, 2014 (UTC)